Sakura
by Leia22
Summary: Début XXème siècle, quelque part en Europe. Un riche marchand revient du lointain Japon victorieux d'un paris fait il y a des année avec son vieil amis, Lord Strauss. UA.
1. Partie 1

**Voici un défi que m'a proposé mon amie Éclair150999.**

 **Je devais écrire un two-shot sur Héros de l'Olympe et/ou Fairy Tail avec deux couples, un par partie, complètement originaux. L'histoire devait tourné autour d'une fleur, devenu un arbre à fleur, sans que se dernier n'est d'esprit, de conscience et qu'il appartiennent à un des deux couples. J'avais un Week-end pour le faire.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 _ **Première partie**_

oOo

Jason descendit les marches de l'escalier le plus rapidement que lui permettait son éducation. Il était habituellement plus réservé, mais son père était de retour après plus de quatre années de voyage.

C'était un riche bourgeois, qui avait fait fortune grâce au commerce. Quatre années auparavant, il avait décidé de faire route vers le lointain Japon, voulant être le premier à commercer avec ce pays. Jason n'avait que 12 ans alors, et malgré ses précepteur, avait quelque peut souffert de l'absence de son père.

Aujourd'hui, il le revoyait enfin. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître. Son père avait une barbe de quelques jours, peu seyante. Sa silhouette était lasse, ce qui était sans doute du à la fatigue du voyage. Il donnait des ordres aux domestiques, quant à où poser les lourds caisse qui encombraient l'immense hall d'entrée de la maison familiale.

-Père ?

L'homme se tourna en entendant son fils. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix et mis un moment à comprendre qui était le jeune homme.

-Jason…. Tu as bien grandi !

-Père ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras.

-Alors, comment vas tu mon fils ?

-Bien et vous ? Comment s'est déroulé votre voyage ?

-Excellemment bien. J'ai noué des partenariat plus qu'intéressant ! Oh, et regarde ça.

Le riche marchand se tourna, et fit un signe à un serviteur qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Il portait avec précaution un minuscule mais sublime arbre aux fleurs rose pâle.

-C'est un arbre ? demanda son fils.

-Oui. C'est un cerisier. Il y a en a en Europe, mais les plus beau sont au Japon. Ce sont des arbres sacré là-bas. Une tradition locale est de faire pousser des arbres qui devrait être de taille normal de façon à ce qu'ils tiennent en pots. Ils appellent cela des «bonsaïs».

-Il est magnifique, mais pourquoi l'avez vous ramener ? Vous n'êtes pas un grand botaniste.

Son père éclata de rire, avant de lui dire ;

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, je te rassure tout de suite ! Il faut lui apporter trop de soin. Mademoiselle Canna devrait bientôt arriver, elle voulait visiter la ville. C'est une Japonaise qui a appris notre langue et sait s'occuper des bonsaï. Du moins quand elle n'est pas ivre.

-Pourquoi l'avoir ramener, alors ?

-Elle était la seule à accepter de quitter son pays pour s'occuper de l'arbre.

-Et pour qui est ce cerisier ?

-Pour un vieil ami avec qui j'ai fait un pari, il y a des années de ça. Lord Strauss.

oOo

Le-dit Lord Strauss était assis à son bureau, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans la demeure ancestrale de sa famille. Il avait à peine quarante ans, mais ses cheveux étaient déjà blanc comme neige. Tout comme son luxueux hôtel particulier, il s'agissait d'un héritage.

L'homme souriait en lisant une lettre. L'écriture n'était pas très soignée, et nul prestigieux blason venait conclure cette missive. À la place ce trouvait une simple signature, une signature banale, mais qui illuminait la journée du Lord. Même s'il avait perdu son pari.

Il posa la lettre et sonna pour appeler son majordome, au nom farfelu, Terminus. En l'attendant, il se posta à a fenêtre, regardant ses filles discuter dans le jardin.

-Lord ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

-Oui, va chercher ma fille, il faut que je lui parle.

-Si je puis me permettre, Lord, vous avez deux filles, la…

-Mirajane. Dépêches toi, il est déjà quatre heure et je voudrai rendre visite à un vieil ami avant cinq heures.

-Il n'est pas convenable de…

-Veux tu bien de dépêcher, Terminus ?

-Oui, Mylord, grommela le majordome avant de se retirer.

oOo

-Pourquoi on voyage de nuit, déjà ?

-Ferme-là et monte dans le train, Grey. Et toi, calme toi, Nico.

-Je devais avoir un cours de pilotage, demain ! On dois vraiment aller voir cet oncle qui revient de loin ?

-Parce que de un c'est mon frère, et que de deux, il nous a invité à sa fête de retour où ils présentera un objet dont il est vraiment fière, et que de trois, votre cousin va apparemment se marier.

-Jason ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes, tout deux aussi bruns que leurs père, se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Celui-ci soupira.

-Soit vous râlez soit vous vous moquez de quelqu'un. Vous êtes vraiment pénibles.

-Et avec qui se marie-t-il ?

-Apparemment c'est un mariage arrangé.

-Le pauvre.

-Ouais. Le pauvre.

oOo

La jeune femme au long cheveux bruns, portant une tenu frisant l'indécence, reposa son verre triomphalement, alors que son adversaire roulait sous la table.

-Qui ? Qui a soif et voudrait donc m'affronter ?

-Mademoiselle Cana ?

Une montagne de muscle se tenait prés de celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux multiples piercings et à la chevelure hirsute, Gajeell, l'homme de main du marchand qui employait la buveuse.

-Vous voulez boire-hips ! Asseyez vous là.

-Mademoiselle Cana ?

-Vous misez combien ?

-Bon tu vas m'écouter?! Tu étais censé rentré tôt et il est onze heures du soir ! Tu vas te dépêcher de me suivre et en vitesse !

Cana le regarda un moment, sans comprendre se qu'il disait. Puis elle se leva, et le suivi, en marmonnant que décidément personne ne savait s'amuser, d'un bout à l'autre du monde.

oOo

Mirajane se brossait les cheveux avec colère. Son père lui avait appris qu'elle allait devoir se marier, sans son consentement. Encore, ça, sa allait, elle était préparé à l'idée. Mais devoir se marier en dessous de sa classe ! Elle, la descendante d'une famille noble depuis le Moyen-Âge se marier avec un roturier, un nouveau riche !

-Mademoiselle ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi avez vous l'air énervé ?

-Se n'est rien, Hazel. Mon père m'a appris avant le repas une chose fort déplaisante, ensuite j'ai du me tenir et ne pas m'énerver devant les Dragneel. Mais là, je suis seule, et j'ai besoin de m'énerver !

-Lui avait vous dit que sa ne vous plaisez pas ? Lui qui vous couvre de cadeau habituellement !

-En fait, il a fait un paris avec un ami, un bourgeois, un roturier, et comme mon père a perdu, je dois épouser le fils de l'autre.

-Il vous forcerais à vous marier?

-Oui. Enfin non. Demain soir aura lieu une fête où il lui prouvera qu'il a gagné, ou je ne sais quoi. J'y rencontrerai mon «fiancé». On ne se mariera que si on le souhaite mais j'ai l'impression que mon père m'a mise au défi de refuser.

oOo

Jason entra dans le salon, illuminés par la lumière matinal, essayant d'échapper à ses cousins qui se moquaient de lui depuis leurs arrivé. Que Grey se moque de lui ne l'avait pas étonné plus que ça, mais que Nico s'y mette aussi…

Le jeune homme avait changé depuis qu'il faisait de l'aviation et qu'il avait rencontré cette jeune femme, Reyna, qui, contre toute convention établi, avait décidé de devenir aviatrice. Elle avait son propre avion qu'elle avait baptisé «Scipion».

Mais le salon était déjà occupé, par une jeune femme femme habillé d'un kimono lâche qui lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos. Elle semblait très occupé et concentrée, c'est pourquoi Jason signala sa présence par un petit raclement de gorge.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle sans s'interrompre.

Il la rejoignis et constata qu'elle s'occupait du minuscule arbre que son père avait ramené.

-Je suis Jason, le fils du marchand qui vous as engagé pour prendre soin de cet arbre.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous auriez un truc contre le mal de tête ? J'ai pas l'habitude des alcool européen.

-Seriez vous en train de me dire que…

-J'ai bu a en être bourrée ? Oui.

Elle s'interrompit et plongeas ses yeux violets dans ceux du jeune homme.

-C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Avec tirer les cartes. Les bonsaï, c'est ma mère qui m'a obligé à apprendre, vu qu'elle adorait en faire.

-D'accord.

Il était surpris du franc-parlé de la jeune femme, qui devait avoir a peu près son âge.

-Bon, tu as un truc a me proposé ?

-Wendy, une domestique qui adore soigner, me donne de l'Aspirin* quand j'ai mal à la tête, nous pouvons aller lui demandé si elle en a.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, je trouve.

oOo

Lord Dragneel n'était pas patient. Absolument pas. Surtout lorsque son fils était en retard. Mais pas n'importe quel retard, non. Un retard de moins de dix minutes, il l'aurait accepté. Mais un retard d'une heure ! À ça non, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Le pauvre majordome des Strauss avait été chargé de retrouvé le jeune Natsu. Il avait essayé de protester sur le fait qu'il n'était pas au service des Dragneel, et que par conséquent ces dernier n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des ordres, mais le Lord n'était pas patient, absolument pas.

Au bout d'une heure et vingt minutes de retard, Natsu arriva devant son père. Terminus ne resta pas, et partit d'un pas rapide vaquer aux occupations d'un majordome.

-Une heure, vingt minute et quinze seconde, commente l'homme en fermant brusquement sa montre. Qu'as tu a dire pour ta défense ?

-Que je suis désolé ?

-Sa, j'espère bien. Et que faisais tu ?

-J'étais au cuisine. J'avais un petit creux et…

-Tu ne pouvait pas tous simplement appeler un domestique ? Et depuis quand un future Lord mange en dehors des repas ? Dans deux heures, nous devons être chez un vieil ami de Lord Strauss, donc tu va immédiatement te préparer. Je veux que tu porte une tenue correcte. Il y aura un buffet, garden-party oblige.

-D'accord.

-Ne me fais pas honte !

oOo

Jason s'assit dans la bibliothèque un livre en main. Comme d'habitude, il était près longtemps avant l'heure prévus et il s'ennuyait. Finalement, il aurait bien passé du temps avec ses cousins, mais ils étaient allé en ville, essayant d'échapper à la garden-party.

-Salut.

Il releva la tête et aperçu Cana, toujours en kimono, bien que celui-ci soit ajusté. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remonté en chignon et son visage rendu blanc grâce à de la poudre de riz était illuminé par ses lèvres peintes en rouges, couleur maquillant ses yeux et colorant son vêtement.

-Vou… Vous êtes sublime.

-Vous êtes très beau aussi, Jason.

-Euh…. Merci.

-Enfin bref. C'est votre père a insisté pour que je me présente dans une tenue traditionnelle japonaise.

-Il a eu raison, non ?

-Vous rendez vous compte qu'il est extrêmement difficile de porter cet tenue ? Et que ce maquillage est long a faire ?

-Ma mère se plaint énormément des corsets. La mode est elle si horrible partout dans le monde pour les femmes ?

-Je le crains bien. Ah, si seulement j'avais étais un homme….

-Cela aurait changé votre vie ?

-Complètement. Je pourrai boire tranquillement, et autant que je veux. Je n'aurais pas du apprendre a m'occuper de bonsaï et j'aurai pu rejoindre l'Europe beaucoup plus tôt, en m'engageant comme mousse.

-Il y a peu de bateau entre l'Europe et le Japon.

-J'aurai rejoins la Chine puis l'Inde. De là-bas il est simple de venir ici.

-Mais êtes vous sur que vous auriez pu arrivez plus tôt ?

-Je suis plutôt grande. A dix ans j'aurais pu en prétendre quatorze.

-Mais pourquoi tenez vous autant à aller en Europe ?

-Mon père est européen. C'est pour cela que je sais parlez votre langue, ma mère me l'a apprise, comme il lui avait appris. Le problème, c'est qu'il est repartit avant qu'il ne sache que ma mère était enceinte, et il ne sait donc pas que j'existe. Il s'appelle Guildartz.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

-C'est vrai ?

-Il me semble que c'est quelqu'un de très riche, qui a choisi de parcourir le monde. Nul ne sait où il est. Je suis désolé.

-Se n'est pas grave. Merci de me l'avoir dit, il y a un espoir que se soit lui. J'ai déjà un indice, grâce à vous.

-Je vous aurez bien aidée en vous accompagnant dans vos recherche, mais apparemment mon père tient à ce que j'épouse la file de son vieil ami, celui à qui est destiné l'arbre.

-Vous vous entendez bien avec elle ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était très jeune, comme moi. Donc j'en sais rien.

-La fête… Elle est pour vos fiançailles ?

-Non. Heureusement. C'est juste pour célébrer le retour de Père. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que je la rencontre.

Une ombre gigantesque se plaça devant les deux jeunes gens.

-Jason ?

-Gajeell ?

-Cela fait vingt minutes que la fête à commencé. Alors grouille toi, t'es légèrement en retard.

Le jeune homme s'excusa, et partit comme une flèche dans le jardin. Cana voulu le suivre, mais fut retenue par l'homme de main.

-Tenez vous loin de lui. C'est pour vous que je dis ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Bâ, vous êtes en terre inconnu et ce garçon est riche. Vous êtes en plein milieu d'un société qui ne vit que de réputation.

-En gros, si je reste trop avec lui, nos réputations vont être ruinées ?

-C'est ce qu'il me semble avoir compris.

-Vous vous y connaissez pas plus que moi.

-Non.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant de redevenir sérieux et rejoindre la réception.

oOo

Mirajane avait décidé de détester son «fiancé» avant même de le connaître. Premièrement, car il lui était imposé. Deuxièmement car il était un roturier. Troisièmement car elle était à cette réception pour le rencontrer, et qu'elle s'ennuyait à mort en contemplant un arbre minuscule, alors que son père s'émerveillait devant. Quatrièmement car il était en retard. Cinq...

Finalement, il remontait dans son estime. Si s'était bien ce jeune homme grand, bien bâti, au cheveux doré et au yeux bleu comme le ciel. Lord Strauss les présenta l'un à l'autre.

Ils discutèrent de choses banale, jusqu'à que Mirajane sente que plus personne ne leurs prêtaient attention. Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Ils croisèrent Cana, qui sourit à Jason, se qui fut réciproque. Mais la future Lady n'y prêta pas attention, et continua son chemin.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, je n'ai pas envie de vous épouser.

-Très bien, je n'en n'avais pas plus envie.

-Nos père vont nous en vouloir.

Jason resta pensif un instant, avant de lui répondre ;

-Il faut savoir prendre des risque des fois. Pour pouvoir faire se qu'on veux.

-Très bien. Nous somme d'accord, alors. Sa à était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Jason.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, Mademoiselle Mirajane.

oOo

-On est vraiment obligé d'aller à cette fête, Grey ?

-Fait se que tu veux, Nico, mais arrête de faire semblant que tu es un asocial, car je sais très bien que tu ne l'es plus. En revanche, j'aimerai éviter d'être absent, j'aimerai restai dans les bonnes grâce de Père.

-T'as un truc à lui demander ?

-Ouais. J'te raconterai plus tard.

oOo

-Votre fiancée vous a lâchée ?

-Nous ne sommes pas fiancé. On s'est mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne voulait pas se marier.

-Vos pères vont être déçus.

-Surtout que personnellement, j'ai très envie de voyager un peu, avant de me marier, si je dois vraiment me marier.

-Seriez vous en train de me dire que vous désirez m'accompagner ?

-Oui.

Cana se rapprocha du jeune homme.

-Il va falloir apprendre a boire, alors. Et a arrêter de parler si bien.

-M'acceptez vous comme compagnon de route, mademoiselle Cana ?

-J'ai dit quoi sur le langage ?

-Je veux vous accompagner dans vos voyages pour vous aider à retrouver votre père. Vous voulez bien de moi ?

Se fut Jason qui se rapprocha cette fois-ci.

-Toujours pas, pour le langage.

-Je t'accompagne et tu te tais.

-Beaucoup mieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent, sans trop savoir à quel moment ils avaient commencé à s'aimer. Il n'y avait pas eu de coup de tonnerre, aujourd'hui, mais un de foudre.

Peut être même deux.

oOo

* _NDA : ancien nom de l'aspirine cf Wikipédia_

oOo

 **La suite dans la soirée, si possible avant 17 heures.**

 **Mais vous pouvez dés maintenant laisser un avis dans le cadre prévus à cet effet, en dessous.**


	2. Partie 2

**j'ai oublié de précisé, mais vous avez du vous en rendre compte, que j'avais plutôt la personnalité de Mirajane de avant la "mort" de Lisanna et je vous préviens que mon Natsu est peu plus mature.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 _ **Seconde partie**_

oOo

Natsu s'ennuyait ferme. Certes, il y avait un buffet, mais il n'avait personne a qui parler. Tout le monde semblait émerveillé par cet arbre minuscule, qu'il avait a peine pu voir pour la bonne et simple raison que tout le monde était agglutinée devant, à admirer cet plante et boire les paroles du marchand.

Il racontait son voyage, l'incertitude de la route a prendre au grand large, la peur de l'inconnu et le frisson de l'aventure. Puis la tempête essuyé à l'allée, au large d'un colonie britannique, qui avait brisé un mât, la façon dont les Indiens les avaient accueilli, en le réparant et en leur offrant l'hospitalité, à lui et son équipage. L'arrivé en vue des îles de soleil levant et la joie ressenti devant l'objectif atteint.

Puis il passa à la description des splendeurs de ce lointain pays, parlant des rizières, de ses jardins parfaitement structuré, de ses bâtiment sublime aux toi rouges, de la splendeur des costumes et tissus.

Rien de tout cela n'intéressait Natsu. Il référait voir un endroit par lui même plutôt que d'en écouter, ou pire en lire, une description. C'est pourquoi il se morfondait dans son coin, s'ennuyant ferme.

oOo

Cana fut soudainement tirée en arrière par une force prodigieuse. Surpris, Jason vit la jeune femme soulevée de terre par Gajeell.

-******, je t'avais dit quoi ? Tu veux ruiné ta réputation ? Et toi, Jason, tu explique comment à ton père que tu préfère une pauvresse à une noble ?

-De un, l'explication entre mon père et moi ne te regarde pas, et de deux la noble et moi avons décidé de ne pas nous marier. Tu repose Cana, maintenant ?

-De toute façon, ton père veut la voir.

-A oui. J'avais oublié, faut que j'explique au noble comment s'occuper d'un bonsaï, grommela-t-elle.

Gajeell la reposa à terre.

-Bon, tu me suis, ou je te traîne par les cheveux ?

-Faut que j'y aille. Désolée, Jason.

-Je t'accompagne. De toute façon on va se demander où je suis passé.

oOo

Grey et Nico se faufilèrent discrètement dans la foule, espérant que leurs père n'avait pas remarqué leur absence.

-J'y crois pas que tu m'aie tiré jusqu'à la maison pour allé chercher ton avion !

-Et moi j'arrive pas à comprendre comment t'a pu tombé amoureux de la fille de Monsieur Lockser.

-De toute façon, Nico, t'a décidé de ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une autre personne que ton avion.

-C'est pas ! J'ai déjà été amoureux !

-Ouais, mais va falloir t'y faire, frérot, il va épouser Annabeth.

-Je l'ai accepté !

-Mais j'en suis convaincu. Bon, on va voir la plante qui sert d'attraction ?

-Si tu veux.

Les deux frères allèrent donc voir le bonsaï. Cana était en train d'expliquer à Lord Strauss comment s'occuper de l'arbre, et comment le faire pousser de façon à se qu'il prennent la forme que le Lord désirait.

-Dis, Nico, c'est quoi comme arbre ?

-Un cerisier, je crois. Bon j'y vais, parce que moi, je ne trouve pas passionnant de regarder quelqu'un expliquer comment on s'occupe d'un arbre.

-Je reste.

-Mais tu fais se que tu veux, frérot.

oOo

Le marchand était fière de lui. Il lui semblait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, depuis qu'il avait épousée feu son épouse. Il avait gagné ce paris, fait il y a des années, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui avait hérité du magasin de son défunt père.

À l'époque, il ne roulait pas su l'or, mais il avait réussi à économiser et placer avec intelligence son argent. Puis il avait racheté d'autre magasin et noué des partenariats commerciaux avec des villes étrangères.

Un jour, il a avait rencontré le jeune Lord Strauss, pour affaire. Ils étaient rapidement devenu amis. Et puis le Lord avait dit qu'un jour il aurait un accord commercial, même avec le Japon. Et le le marchand avait accepté de le parier.

S'il réussissait, et qu'il ramenait une plante japonaise pour le botaniste qu'est Lord Strauss, ce dernier marierai sa fille au fils du marchand. S'ils étaient d'accord. Sinon le Lord ferait tout pour que le bourgeois obtienne un titre de noblesse.

En revanche, s'il échouait, il devrait céder la moitié de sa fortune, tant en or qu'en bien immobiliers, au Lord. Un pari équitable.

Et il avait réussi. Sauf que son idiot de fils n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Mirajane et vice-versa. Par contre il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune japonaise qu'il avait ramené.

oOo

Natsu sortit de son ennuie total et profond en voyant un jeune homme, a peu près de son âge, arriver. Il n'était pas très grand, avait des cheveux bruns et était très pâle. Et il portait ce gros blouson qu'ont les pilote d'avion. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'était pas costume et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer autant que lui !

Le jeune homme attrapa un dernier gâteau, avant de se rapprocher du nouveau venu.

-Salut, je voix que tu t'ennuie autant que moi ! T'es un noble ? Non je ne pense pas, tu dois être un bourgeois. C'est long se genre de réception, non ? Dis, tu porte un blouson d'aviateur, tu sais piloter des avions ? Sa dois être merveilleux de voler. Moi j'aimerais bien apprendre, mais mon père ne veux pas. J'aimerais aussi apprendre à me battre, mais a part l'escrime, il paraît que se n'est pas ce qu'un future Lord doit avoir comme compétence. Mon père est pénible, mais bon, je l'aime bien, après tout c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, et il faut aimer sa famille.

L'autre le regarda en écarquillant les yeux devant se flot de paroles.

-Euh… Oui, je m'ennuie, et je sais piloter.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance.

-Tu veux voler ? Personne ne remarquera notre absence, j'ai l'impression.

-Oh, oui, j'aimerais vraiment.

oOo

Mirajane regarda les deux jeunes hommes partir en courant de la fête, pour allé voler. Elle avait très envie de les dénoncer, Natsu étant insupportable. Mais déjà moins que sa cousine Erza, que la future Lady ne pouvait voir sans avoir des envie de meurtres. Ce qui était d'ailleurs réciproque.

Elle avait d'autant plus envie de les dénoncer qu'elle s'ennuyait. Finalement elle n'aurait pas du congédier son ex-futur-fiancé.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle tu le temps. À, Clarisse était là. Bon, elle allait pouvoir discuter avec elle.

Mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle songe à dévoiler la fuite des deux jeunes hommes.

oOo

-Jason ?

-Grey ?

-Tiens, ta changé de fiancée ?

Le blond pris un air gêné.

-Non, on est pas fiancé. Je m'appelle Cana, et toi c'est Grey, c'est ça ? Intervint la jeune femme.

-Exactement. Dites, vous auriez pas vu mon frère ?

-Euh, non, pourquoi ? Demanda Jason.

-Il est allé chercher son avion ce matin, et là il a disparu. Notre père va le tuer.

-Tu as un cousin qui sait piloter des avions ? Demanda Cana.

-Ouais.

-En fait, mon frère peu piloter seul, mais doit prendre des cours pour se perfectionner. Il est fous de son avion.

-J'aimerai bien apprendre… Mais je suis prête à parier que les femmes n'ont pas le droit d'en faire.

-Apparemment il a une amie, qui en fait aussi, dit Jason.

-C'est ça. Elle s'appelle Reyna.

oOo

Nico était au anges. Il pilotait son avion chéri et son nouvel ami s'était tu d'admiration devant sa maîtrise du vol. Il avait bien failli être malade, en revanche.

-Regarde bien devant toi, la ligne d'horizon. Respire profondément.

Natsu avait peu à peu arrêter de se sentir mal, et avait profité du panorama qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Il était comme bercé par le ronronnement du moteur.

Au bout d'une heure de vol, le ciel se teinta d'or. Nico soupira et entreprit de descendre.

-On descend déjà ?

-Ouais, malheureusement je peux pas voir dans la nuit et j'aimerai éviter de rejoindre les Enfers trop tôt.

-On retournera voler un autre jour ?

-Bien sur.

Il se posèrent près du hangar où Nico laissait son avion.

-Dis, tu me montre les commandes pendant qu'il y a encore de la lumière ?

-Bien sur.

En s'armant de patience, le jeune homme montra une à une toute les commandes au futur Lord. Celui-ci était étrangement calme, apaisé.

-Tu as mis combien de temps à apprendre tout ça ?

-Oh, les commandes de bases c'est rapide à apprendre. Ce qui est long, c'est d'avoir une expérience pour piloter par tout les temps. Par exemples, j'ai du mal lorsqu'il pleut.

-Tu as de la chance de pouvoir faire se qu'il te plaît. La dernière fois que mon père à accepter de m'offrir ce que je voulais, c'est quand j'ai eu Happy.

-Happy ?

-C'est mon chat ! Il est gris-bleu et adore le poisson. En fait je voulait un dragon, mais c'est pas trop possible, donc j'ai demandé un chat.

-Un dragon. Rien que ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il se turent et s'assirent par terre, caler contre l'avion, admirant les ultimes rayon du soleil. Il commençait à faire froid, c'est pourquoi les deux jeunes homes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Sans trop savoir se qu'il faisait, Nico posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsu, qui lui passa un peu près son bras autour du brun.

Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête et la tourna vers l'autre. Sentant ce mouvement, il tourna la tête vers Nico. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent.

Le brun embrassa le futur Lord.

Le futur Lord embrassa le brun.

Quand le baisé fut fini, les deux jeunes hommes rougirent, et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Euh…

-….

-Faut p't'être qu'on rentre ?

-Ouais, y'a la fête.

Ils se turent.

-La fête ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps, avant de se lever et de partir en courant.

oOo

-Je suis confus de devoir vous imposer, ma présence plus longtemps, monsieur, mais mon fils a disparu, et…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lord Dragneel, je comprend. Mon neveu à lui aussi disparu.

-Monsieur, demanda d'une voix mielleuse Mirajane, votre neveu serait-il un jeune homme brun, assez petit et portant une veste de pilote ?

-Oui, tout à fait.

-Je l'ai vu quitté la fête il y a deux heures, en compagnie de Natsu. Je suis confuse de ne pas vous l'avoir dit…. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Mais je vous remercie de ma l'avoir dit.

-Je ne fais que mon devoir….

Elle s'inclina légèrement et gracieusement, avant de s'é même moment, les deux disparus arrivèrent en courant, écarlate à cause de leur course.

-Mais où étiez vous, tonnèrent leur père en cœur…

-C'est ma faute, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-J'ai proposé à Natsu de lui montrer mon avion, et de faire un tour avec…

-J'ai demandé à Nico de me montrer son avion et de faire un tour avec…

oOo

Lord Dragneel repartit avec son fils, non sans le sermonner sévèrement. Nico, lui, fut tout simplement interdit d'avion pour un an. Le marchand appris que son fils avait décidé de voyagé avec la jeune femme ramené du Japon. Il refusa, et fit chasser la jeune femme.

L'histoire aurait pu se terminer ainsi, mais les deux couples ne renoncèrent pas. Ils avaient de précieux alliés.

oOo

Mirajane réunit autant d'argent que nécessaire, discrètement, naturellement, avec l'envie de ne plus jamais revoir Natsu et son ex-futur-fiancé qui était redevenu son fiancé.

Gajeell recueilli Cana, et organisa l'évasion de Jason.

Grey, lui, organisa celle de son frère et cacha son avion prés de la maison où il vivait avec sa femme, de son ancien nom Juvia Lockser.

Et six mois après cette garden-party, en l'honneur du bonsaï, ils étaient prêts.

oOo

Jason embrassa Cana, heureux de la revoir.

-Je me suis renseigné. On aurait vu ton père, il y a six mois en Amérique de Sud.

-Sa m'a l'air bien, on y a va ?

-Je n'attendais que ton ordre de départ, mais le bateau n'appareille que dans une heure.

-Parfait, tu vas apprendre à boire.

-C'est vraiment obligé ?

-Oh que oui.

-Bon d'accord, alors.

Elle l'embrassa et l'entraîna dans un bar.

oOo

-Tu as pris ton chat ?

-J'allais pas laissé Happy prisonnier de mon père ! Et puis je suis sur qu'il adorera voler.

-Ok, mais pour l'instant on vole pas. On va en Amérique du Sud, avec deux autres fugitif.

-Qui ?

-Mon cousin et sa copine.

-On prend le Titanic, c'est le plus grand bateau du monde ?

-Il accepte pas les avions. Et puis il v à New York, en Amérique du _Nord._

 _-_ Ok. Au fait, il y a un truc que j'ai très envie de faire.

-Quoi ?

Il l'embrassa. Et comme la première fois, Nico le lui rendit.

oOo

 **Bon, mis a part pour le temps, trouvez vous que le défis est respecté ? Et que les couples sont pas trop, étrange ?**

 **En attendant, merci d'avoir lu ce Two-shot, et si vous avez le temps de me laisser une petite review, sa serait cool !**


End file.
